Pack Christmas
by samslostshoe
Summary: The pack surprises Isaac with a Christmas day celebration, in a world where everyone is alive and well. A/N: My gift for the tumblr user formerly known as evanpotters! (I'll put your new url once I find it, lovely). I couldn't quite figure out what you ship, so I went for a general story with no specific pairings (except for Boyd/Erica and Melissa/Sheriff) but everything implied


Isaac yawned, stretching languorously. He hadn't slept that well in a while. He blinked sleepily a few times, getting his bearings. Early morning sunlight was streaming through the window. It wasn't warm and glorious like the sunlight they had during summers, but it was a nice, cool, wintery sort of light and Isaac liked it all the same. It made everything in Scott's room look soft and welcoming.

Scott had been letting him stay here for about a month, sleeping on a mattress on his bedroom floor. Melissa was fine with it, as she'd grown used to the McCall house being host to a pack of lycanthropic teenagers hanging around anyway.  
Isaac's phone buzzed on the floor next to him, and he groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes. It was silent for about thirty seconds, and then Isaac's phone buzzed again, twice. Grumbling, Isaac grabbed the phone, trying to read the texts with his blurry morning eyesight. Slowly, they came into focus…

**Scott McCall**

_Hey dude, Merry Christmas!_

_You should come downtown_

_*downstairs oops sorry_

Isaac smiled. Scott was just so adorable sometimes without meaning to be. And Isaac meant that in a very platonic way, of course.

Sighing, he roused himself, grabbing a lumpy, purple sweater out of his bag to put over his tee shirt. It clashed with his red and green plaid pajama bottoms, but it wouldn't matter. It was just the McCalls.

The stairs creaked beneath his bare feet as he padded down to the first floor. He stopped on the second-to-last step, listening. He heard way too many voices to just be Scott and Melissa. He heard Scott, of course, but he also thought he heard Stiles. Possibly. And that definitely sounded like Erica's laugh.

Confused, but not too worried, Isaac walked into the kitchen.

"Mrs. McCall?"

"Isaac! Merry Christmas," she exclaimed, turning and brushing off Sheriff Stilinski, who had his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, you too," Isaac said, smiling slightly. "That smells good," he remarked, gesturing towards the oven.

"Scones," she responded. "Not big on baking, really, but it's a special occasion."

"Everyone's in the living room, son," the sheriff said, gesturing in a vague sort of way.

"Everyone?" Isaac asked, completely baffled.

The sheriff just nodded.

As Isaac entered the living room, he was greeted by a cacophony of voices yelling, "Merry Christmas!"

Isaac started, then burst out laughing. Everyone really was there: Allison, Scott, Stiles, Boyd, Erica and Derek. Best of all, they were all in pajamas. For some reason, the scene before him, along with being taken by surprise, had him hysterical with mirth. He howled with laughter, seemingly unable to stop until he was bent over and wheezing.

"Dude, don't die, okay?" Stiles said from over near the fireplace. "I think an asphyxiation would ruin the holiday cheer." He was wearing a santa hat at a jaunty angle, and Isaac saw Derek hiding a smile at how ridiculous he looked.  
Boyd was sitting on the couch, surveying the room with his usual stoic, analytic expression. Or he was, until Erica demanded his attention by placing a hand on his cheek, guiding him into a kiss. She was sitting on his lap.

"Gross," Stiles complained.

"There isn't even mistletoe, guys," Allison sighed. She was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the carpet. Scott was gazing at her in silence, leaning against the doorframe next to Isaac. When she spoke, it seemed to jar him out of a trance.

He shook himself slightly, turning to smile at Isaac. "Hey, man. Merry Christmas."

Isaac smiled back brightly. "You too."

"Would you move, please?" a voice snapped from behind Isaac. He stepped aside and Lydia Martin stormed in, much to his dismay. Isaac still didn't really like her, but she was Allison's best friend, so he couldn't exactly avoid her.

"So are we gonna do this or not?" She asked, plopping herself down on the couch next to Boyd.

"Secret Santa time, guys!" Erica twittered excitedly. "Everyone have their gifts?"

Isaac smiled. He'd known they were doing Secret Santa, but he hadn't expected an actual Christmas day celebration.

His dad had never been big on Christmas.

It had been a while since Isaac thought about his dad. It's not like they used to have a great relationship or anything, but he had been Isaac's only family. That was something you sort of missed after a while.

"You okay, man?" Scott asked quietly as everyone else scrambled around the tree to get their presents.

"Yeah," Isaac said, shaking himself out of it. "Fine."

Scott squeezed his shoulder.

"Alright, me first!" Stiles said. "I had the lovely Derek."

"Oh god," Derek grumbled in horror.

"Shhh," Stiles admonished, "you'll love it."

Derek ripped open the lumpy present he was handed. Something pink poked out. Derek held the object in horror for a few seconds, and then turned it to face the room. It was a pink wooly sweater with the words "don't worry, be happy" embroidered in red thread and surrounded by little hearts.

"Oh no," Allison said. Erica giggled.

Derek made to throw it aside, but Erica leapt up and grabbed his hand. "Tsk, tsk," she chastened. "Be nice. It's Christmas."

She proceeded to force the sweater on him while Stiles laughed his ass off.

Derek's quiet death threats diminished after a little while.

The others exchanged their gifts. Allison got Isaac a purple scarf.

"I thought you could use a more colorful one," she explained with a smile. She kissed him affectionately on the cheek.

Isaac could feel himself blushing.

Isaac was the last to go. He'd gotten Erica lipstick named "Manslaughter" and nail polish named "Carnage." They were both blood red. She squealed excitedly and hugged him.

They were sitting around chatting when Melissa called them. "Breakfast, kids!"

They sat and stood around the kitchen table, trying to squeeze everyone into the kitchen, occupying counters and stools. As they were about to dig in, Stiles said, jokingly, "Why don't you say a few words, Scotty boy?"

"Uh, sure, actually," Scott said, putting the scone he was about to eat down.

"Wait, I was...I didn't mean...um...okay," Stiles trailed off.

Scott looked around at all of them, the heterogeneous collection of oddballs and outcasts, fixing them each with a level gaze. "It's really nice to be here with my family today. And I do consider you all my family, no matter how much we've fought in the past. We're pack, and pack means family."

Scott's speech was greeted by silence until Boyd said, in his deep, soothing voice, "Merry Christmas."

The room was filled with a chorus of "Merry Christmas" as they all started to eat.

Isaac gazed around the room, smiling at his pack. Maybe he had some family left after all.


End file.
